


Save us all from kids with good intention

by dahtwitchi



Series: Finding friendly companionship [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arguments, At least almost a comic, Comic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Episode 500 (Naruto), You can actually read the handwriting most of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Naruto want to wholeheartedly support Iruka being interested in men. Also, to a newlywed, you sometimes want everyone else to experience the joy of a lifeparter at your side! (Read left to right, whenever you are actually able to read the handwriting.)





	1. A useful trope

**Author's Note:**

> ...sorry about me rummaging around and updating again and again, for some reason I'm trying to actually make it all somewhat understandable xD Already posted parts might be updated again :p
> 
> So, Kakashi and Iruka have spent some time together here and there a few times after the fight over Shikamaru. You know, now that Iruka actually know Kakashi want to be friends. It's just, well, Naruto was present at that fight, and want his Iruka to have a happy love life!
> 
> That'll go well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid tropes are stupid. But stupid ideas never stopped anyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated with clarifications in text 7th Jan -18 and I'm so so wishing I were a writer xD

[](https://postimg.cc/image/qcr4987h1/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/ulvubf5lh/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/533hyetr9/)  
I: If only I already had a parter. Even a made up one! (More ranting to himself than talking to Kakashi anymore)  
K: (Only half paying attention, as Iruka obviously begun mostly talking to himself) Mhm, mhm, a fake one, yes...  
  
I: It'd get Naruto off of my back. Ach, nah. I have to come up with a way to talk to him.  
  
  
I: Well. That's it. I need a plan, and you are going to help Kakashi-san. It's your fault after all!  
  
  
K: (Still only half listening, mourning the loss of half the tea) Ok, I can be your fake BF. That should make Naruto slow down.  
  
I: What? That's so stoooopid.  
  
  
K: (Paying attention, but mostly only from the point where Iruka said stoopid, and with the need of defending iha icha) WHAT!? It's a perfectly good plan. They do it in ICHA ICHA all the time! If you aren't even interested in an actual relationship fake BF would be perfect.  
  
I: ...icha icha. *not impressed* aaand they use it as plot device to get two people together for real in the end, not solve actual problems you know.  
  
  
K: Uhm... yes... *didn't think that far* [ _insert something that could make Iruka annoyed because he thought Kakashi had opinions on Iruka's ability to pull it off, and also get Iruka into a rant on random reasons as to why it wouldn't even work anyway._ ] (Oh, and Kakashi actually for real for the first time imagine himself becoming an item with Iruka in a icha icha plot device fashion, seed planted!)  
  
I: Are you making fun of me?! And it'd be so stupid! I mean, no one'd ever even believe it! For one, I'm a pre-genin teacher, a chuunin, and a chuunin! And- and- plain, just nobody, and you- you are the hokage and- (Mostly rambling first reasons about himself he came up with)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/5fuw4kh5x/)  
K: What kind of stupid argument is that? Why would that matter? (Not really arguing fake BF anymore, but just protesting against what Iruka said about hat kind of partner Kakashi would have. Not even arguing about Iruka's view of himself in this context, but the idea he himself would let anything as mundane as status or other's view matter. Quite insulting his character, actually.)  
  
What follows is a (crappy worded) diaglouge focused on Iruka protesting on the basis of himself, while Kakashi defends his morality on how he would choose someone because he liked them, not their status. AS that's how they fell into it, he uses Iruka as hypothetical base for his arguments ending up with them both saying that yes, yes Iruka would be perfect for him, fine.  
None of them actually meant that as a thought through thought. But, you know these kind of arguments, you end up in weird places when you just argue the last point taken from context.  
  
*Silence*  
  
Iruka huffs and ups and leave muttering about stoopid idea bein' stoopid omg what are they een talking about, he'll survive Naruto's obsession.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yep. Can anone just adopt the writing part and scrap mine? xDDDD


	2. SERIOUSLY! Good intentions can be horrible :o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is this moment when your kid simply wear you down when they go on and on and on about something they want, and you tell them really stupid things in order to not give in but also not have to go on and be all firm parent about it.
> 
> That is kind of a bit like what happened Iruka in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was mentioned that the argument in last chapter might have been unreadable. So, it's updated with some text.

[](https://postimg.cc/image/lqv00w1dh/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....this was actually stupidly fun to draw xD I can so easily imagine Naruto (hyperactive and with only good intentions and feeling like he is married so he is grown up enough to do this kind of thing for his Iruka) harrassing Iruka to the point where Iruka make really stupid life choices.


	3. Misunderstandings and understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we seal the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts I have quite a clear idea of, others I really dont xD Whatever is in [ ] I know what dialogue results I want, but not how to achieve. As for ( ) it's more vague ideas.

[](https://postimg.cc/image/9fpolhuv9/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/wtxnxg7np/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/4h266z6hx/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/68v51vxkl/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/dc30hhnkl/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. 
> 
> I have parts I really like, smile at even, and then there are parts I'm not even sure they should be there at all. The high strung Kakashi at sudden things, well, the concept in itself I like, but I'm not too sure it fit here. That it happens without ANBU guards reacting and suchlike, hah, let us willfully ignore things! *lalala*
> 
> I love family feeeeeeels. Go for his weak spots Naruto! (And Naruto should give an awesome speech about Kakashi taking care of one of Naruto's most precious people, and that he is dubious icha icha reader always late and lame excuses sensei is good enough. Being hokage or awesome ninja, ok, he might be able to protect Iruka, but happiness? Fwuh... I can't put it into a proper speech.) There is also the case of what on earth kinda honorifics does he use??? I like to think there is something he'd pull out for Iruka when being really serious about how much of a family he is. And what does he in general call Kakashi at this point in time? And if he was Iruka's bf, then would that change anything? GAH! Thoughts!
> 
> The part where Kakashi and Iruka properly decide to be fake boyfriends? A bit too stilted. I quite like the idea they actually outline it and treat it as a longterm undercover mission, or at least use the terminology. Avoiding embarrassment by going into mission mode or somethingsuch. No idea how to achieve it without it becoming one of those 'and then they sat down and talked logically as reasonable adults and it all feels like a textbook with no soul' xp (Don't worry, they wont actually be able to _handle_ it as reasonable adults xD)
> 
>  
> 
> And yeeeees. That last part was inspired by Kakashi's face at the wedding. He might or might not realize something at this very moment, at least a little, in that last panel :3 Also, Iruka is a ruthless devious bastard when he think he can get away with it. All Naruto's attention about Iruka's private life? Of course it's going to turn to scrutinizing Kakashi! 8D
> 
>  
> 
> AND LAST! If you were a person who never really payed attention to grown ups' dating habits, read smutty novels or thought romance might be a tad bit waste of time because of pre-concieved ideas from your teen years... What would you think 'dating' and 'boyfriends' had to include to seem like a couple?  
> Asking for a friend. (And I also asked over at my tumblr dahtwitchi)

**Author's Note:**

> Want any clarifications or translations from handwriting to understandable? Feel free to ask xD
> 
> Also, please tell if there are any problems with the images! They should be possible to get bigger or click on, but I'm not sure I got it working right :S


End file.
